Bipper Hammergleam (dammitbiscuit)
Basic Information Race: Half-orc Class: Alchemist Level: 1 Experience: 588 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Orc, Common, Gnome, Elven, Draconic, Dwarven Deity: Annaya First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Kidnappers' Trail Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (+5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (+5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (+2 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 race) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (+2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max -2) HP: 9 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Alchemist) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: -02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bombs: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+4 (fire), Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20' Special: Splash dmg = 5 pts fire dmg Greataxe: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d12+3(S), Crit: 20/x3 Javelins: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2 (P), Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30' Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (melee) Damage: 1d4+2 (P or S), Crit: 19/x2 Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+2 (P), Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Intelligence) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist (bomb damage at all levels, total = 0.5) Vision: Darkvision 60 feet Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any racial effect. Orc Ferocity: 1/day, if brought below 0 hp but not killed, a half-orc can act normally for one further round before dropping. Weapon Familiarity: Prof. w/greataxes and falchions. Any weapon with 'orc' in its name is treated as a martial weapon. Class Features Alchemist Weapons and Armor: Light Armor, All simple weapons and bombs Alchemy (Su) A number of transmutation spells can be made into tasty extracts for myself. Knowledge of those extracts requires a formula book. Bomb (Su) I can make and throw bombs as a standard action. Direct hits are d6+4 damage, splash damage is 5 damage with a Reflex for half. Mutagen (Su) Once per day, I can have +2 to a physical stat and +2 natural armor for an hour. Throw Anything (Ex) All alchemists gain the Throw Anything feat as a bonus feat at 1st level. Feats Extra Bombs: You can throw two additional bombs per day. Special: You can gain Extra Bombs multiple times. Its effects stack. Point Blank Shot: You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Fashionable (equip): Intim class skill, +1 diplo/bluff/intim with clothes Tricksypants Adept (LPF): +1 to Acrobatics and becomes a Class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (4) + INT (4))/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Alchemist) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Appraise 4 0 * 4 +0 Bluff 1 0 0 1 +0 Climb 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft(alchemy) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Disguise 1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Fly 1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal -2 0 * -2 +0 Intimidate 8 1 3 1 +3 racial, trait Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 2 1 3 -2 +0 Perform(Singing) 1 0 0 1 +0 Ride 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 4 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Survival -2 0 * -2 +0 Swim 2 0 0 2 0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 2 +0 * Class skills without ranks yet ACP from armor is 1. ACP from encumbrance is 0 Formula Lists (Known) 1 Level * Enlarge Person * Shield * Disguise Self * Cure Light Wounds * Bomber's Eye * Expeditious Retreat Extracts Per Day 1 Level 2 (DC 15) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Greataxe 20 gp 12 lb Javelin x5 5 gp 10 lb Dagger by order of Satin Knights 2 gp 1 lb Pants & Jacket Pockets -- gp -- lb Fife(small) 5 gp 2.25lb Ukulele(small) 5 gp 2.25lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Rations x2 1 gp 2 lb thieves tools 30 gp 1 lb formulae book 0 gp 3 lb Totals: 138 gp 62.50lb Light Load Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 with MW BP: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00 GP: 12 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 207 lb Hair Color: Mahogany Eye Color: Black Skin Color: A tanned skin tone with hints of green in the shadows and gray, almost silvery highlights. He gets plenty of cardio & sunshine. Appearance: Hanging off him awkwardly is a massive orc axe stolen from his biological "family" by his true, gnomish family. His spell component pouches bear the logo of a somewhat well-known bardic college. The next thing that catches your eye is a brutal set of tusks, making fearsome a face that might otherwise be ruggedly dashing. His clothing is practical, loose travel wear that looks a mite faded and worn in spots. A healthy assortment of pockets sport, among other things, a shiny, well-kept marching fife and a ukelele that appears to have been broken and repaired a few times. Demeanor: He's usually lost in thought or observing people nearby. Some mistake this for the typical brusque or antisocial behavior of a less sociable half-orc. When he does interact more directly, he has a deep, hearty chuckle and a sunny disposition. He has a gnome-like curiosity as well as passion for learning and wordplay. Practical jokes, however, provoke a wrath more worthy of his blood heritage - he was always barred from using his size advantage for acts of vengeance, making him resentful. For anyone smaller than him who does NOT play pranks on him, however, he has friendship, assistance, and knowledge to spare. Background *Raised by gnomes, and taught by his adoptive parents in particular to appreciate the values of Annaya and Ral *Orcs raided a gnome settlement for slaves and sacrifices. Unable to face the orcs in open combat, the gnomes instead snuck off with some of the orc children for a hostage exchange. Unimpressed, the orcs executed the captives and ate the gnomish diplomat. The gnomes moved to a new location, and some of the bereaved parents raised the orc and half-orc children as their own. *Bipper was the best behaved of these orphans, and became somewhat of a community mascot, giving weight to the community's belief that good can come of tragedy. Embracing his role as mascot, Bipper developed a rich, baritone singing voice, and was accepted to a bardic college almost instantly when he came of age. *The study of Alchemy was irresistibly alluring, and Bipper quickly began flunking out of any classes that didn't relate to science! He broke into restricted areas to further his own studies. As a potential danger to himself and other students, he was kicked out of the college. *He went out into the world both to continue his pursuit of chemical and magical knowledge, and also for a change of scenery: it's not just the appeal of practical experience, but also the idea of no longer being the only medium-sized guy around, which drew him away from home. Being the center of a village's attention was fun in many ways for Bipper, but also a high-pressure role that he feared he'd fail, much like college. Adventure Hooks *Anything involving the racial identity of orcs, gnomes, or displaced/adoptive upbringings is of interest and helps me further flesh out Bipper's backstory. *Ol' Bips would be especially happy if there was a way to eradicate or make peace with the orcs who ravaged his adoptive parents' former village. *Further on down the line in the future, he might be looking at using the rebuild option to switch to Grenadier, Mindchemist, or Vivisectionist. For him, it'll be not just a feat-esque "option", but more of an eventful change in philosophy and/or combat style. Like a prestige class, sorta. This is dependent on how well "vanilla" alchemist plays out for me and how much Bipper's personality changes over time, but I'd love for it to be part of his story and not just a number tweak. *Adventures about freedom and the downtrodden are good. He's quite happily CG, a liberator and hero of the common man. Laws are meant to be bent or broken in pursuit of progress and liberty. Alternatively, adventures where a choice must be made between the C and the G, or an unjust and draconian lawfulness are better than the alternative, could be interesting to test his beliefs. *Old buddies from the bard college might have some disdainful laughs at his expense, or try to urge him away from the dangerous path of alchemy. Adventure Log The Kidnapper's Trail GM: Toasterferret; July 2nd, 2012 to Sept. 24th, 2012 XP Received: 588 XP = 161 EXP + (84 days * 7/day) Treasure Received: 755 GP = 240 EGP + (84 days * 6/day) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 4th, 2012) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (July 4th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters